In this Life
by Bookworm0485
Summary: Piper comes to terms with her relationship with Leo. Songfic.


In This Life

_Disclaimer: what do you want me to do point out the obvious or spell it out for you? _

_Obviously, my name isn't Aaron Spelling (just read my profile). Do I really need to spell it out for you? (Raises eyebrow and sighs) Okay, I. d.o. n.o.t. o.w.n. C.h.a.r.m.e.d. Are ya happy now?_

Piper Halliwell was sitting in her bedroom looking through a photo album her sisters had given her the previous Christmas. The rest of the house was empty because Phoebe and Paige had taken the boys on an aunt-nephew shopping trip and Leo was too busy being an elder to come around much, if at all. As she was looking through the album she came across a picture of Leo that had been taken not long after they had met. Almost as if on cue a song came on the radio (which had been playing in the background) that Piper had thought could have been meant just for her. As she sat back and listened to the lyrics her mind was running a million miles a minute.

_For all I've been blessed with in this life  
there was an emptiness in me  
I was imprisoned by the power of gold  
with one honest touch you set me free  
_

_Let the world stop turning  
Let the sun stop burning  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through  
If it all falls apart  
I will know deep in my heart  
The only dream that mattered had come true  
In this life, I was loved by you_

For every mountain I have climbed  
And ever raging river crossed  
You were the treasure that I longed to find  
Without your love I would be lost

Let the world stop turning  
Let the sun stop burning  
Let them tell me love's not worth going through  
If it all falls apart  
I will know deep in my heart  
The only dream that mattered had come true  
In this life, I was loved by you

In this life, I was loved by you

By the time the song was through Piper had tears in her eyes. Upon deciding that she wanted to be ale to play the song whenever she wanted to she borrowed Phoebe's laptop and copied the song from internet onto a cd. When Phoebe and Paige got back with the boys two hours later Piper was happily puttering around the kitchen making dinner and singing the song at what seemed to be the top of her lungs. Phoebe sent Paige upstairs to put the boys down for their naps and walked over to Piper, the concern evident in her big brown eyes. "What's going on Piper?" she asked. Stopping only when she heard the concern in her sister's voice, she looked at Phoebe and began to laugh as Paige joined them in the kitchen. After she calmed down she looked at Phoebe and Paige (who traded concern filled looks) and simply stated "I'm okay now". When her sisters just looked at her she elaborated, "What I mean is I know now that I was lucky to have loved and been loved like that. I will always love Leo and I'll miss him but I can and will go on without him. I have you guys and my sons and as long as I have you I won't forget Leo and I won't let the boys forget their dad. Yes he'll still be a part of their lives but I won't just let him come in and out of their lives whenever he wants. He is watching over all of us and we'll be in his heart just as he is in ours. I will always love him because he is my one true love and I'm pretty sure he feels the same about me. I have everything I have always wanted, except for Prue, and I'm happy," she stated. Phoebe was stunned and thrilled beyond belief at what her sister had said. '_Piper is finally ready to move forward' _she thought. Paige was lost in thought. _'Piper seems happier right now than she has since the day Leo became an Elder. Whatever happened seems to have changed her for the better.' _ Piper did move on with her life and as the years went by Leo visited often, eventually giving up his powers to be with their sons and daughter (an: _hey, it's my fic_, I'll do what I want) and, his one true love (Piper; DUH!). Many years after they got remarried to each other Piper told Leo about the day she realized that she really would be okay. She still plays that song from time to time to remember what once was and will always be.

_AN: This is my first story. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and please be nice about it. I won't mind if I get bad reviews just as long as you give constructive criticism only. _


End file.
